Imprint
by Nephi Lockwood
Summary: Leah Clearwater hates vampires. So, when her brother Seth forces her to meet one, she wonders why he would bother. But when she meets Elijah Lock, she feels a connection. Could this be an imprint? Is she in love with a vampire? My 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Twilight is the creation of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright is intended.**

Ch. 1

"This is stupid, Seth," I say.

Why on Earth would Seth want me to meet a vampire? What is the point of this? Doesn't my brother know me at _all_? And why the hell did he force me to dress up?

"Be nice." He replies. Right. Sure. Me, Leah Clearwater, be nice to a _vampire_. What is my brother on? What I _really_ want to do is run into my room and scream.

Then, the door opens, and the most beautiful boy I have ever seen walks into my house. I gasp.

"Leah, meet Eli Lock," Seth says. I gulp and shake his extended hand.

This must be what it's like to imprint. I feel that if this beautiful boy ceased to exist, I would die. I've never understood how Sam felt when he broke my heart. Now I know that he didn't have a choice. He couldn't have resisted the pull of his soul mate.

"Hi." I say. Genius. I am such a social _genius_. Not.

"Why hello," he says, sweeping into a low, formal bow and kissing my hand. I blush.

"Um…how old are you, exactly?" Seth asks him, suddenly uncomfortable. I smirk at my little brother, reminding him that this was all _his_ idea.

_That's what you get_, I think.

"Old," he replies. "I was seventeen in the year 1593."

Oh my. That's…um…good to know. I guess.

"_Any_way," I say, breaking the awkward silence. "Who are you?"

"Elijah Lock." He replies instantly.

"No dip, Sherlock." I say dryly. "How did you get past the other wolves?"

"Friend of the Cullens."

Oh. Wonderful. Spec_tacular_. My soul mate is a friend of my immortal enemy. Figures. Why am I not surprised?

"And _Sam Uley _decided to just let you on our land?" I ask, suspicious. How very _unlike_ Sam.

"Not exactly," Seth answers. "He's allowing him on our land for one hour at my insistence. Now you're wasting time."

"Seth, from one wolf to another, would you please tell me _why you wanted him on our land_?"

"Because I think that this fight is stupid. We need to resolve this conflict. When vampires pass through and cause trouble, _that's_ when we can defend our land. But only in that instance." He responds. His tone seems to say, _duh_.

"Well, when you become alpha you can change the treaty. But until then you abide by the current rules, _mutt_." I say.

He ignores the insult.

"So, Eli, do the Cullens know you're here?" I ask.

"Well, they must since my future has most likely suddenly vanished."

"Since they know you're here, let me show you the wonders of La Push." We walk outside. "That," I say, pausing for dramatic effect. "Is a beach." I finish.

"Really?" He replies, layering on the heavy sarcasm. "I never would have guessed."

I lead him around to the back of my house.

"And that is the forest, where the shape shifters prowl on _both _sides of the line. I advise you to stay out of these woods. Someone might make a mistake." I continue.

I don't know how I can sound so indifferent to him, when it's obvious that I have imprinted on him.

"Hey, Leah!" Seth calls. "Hour's up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I own nothing. The only character that is mine is Eli Lock. Everything else is the creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

Ch. 2

_"Hey, Leah!" Seth calls. "Hour's up!"_

"That's your cue to leave," I say, heading back toward my house. I really don't want him to leave, but I don't want to see him killed either.

"Can't I stay a little longer?" He asks. Wow. He sounded like a four year old when he asked that. I can't help but laugh to myself.

"Yes…if you want the other wolves to rearrange your face." I reply.

"Can't say it's not tempting…"

"Okay, time for the vampire to get out!" I say, changing the route I'm taking so that I'm heading for the border. He seems to be following me. It I could just get him to the other side of the line before the others realize that he's still here, everything will work out.

We're almost there when the growling starts. Perfect. Just _perfect_.

"Run. I don't care where you go as long as you get out of La Push," I whisper to Eli. Then, I shift.

Shifting has become more natural than it was when I first started. I actually enjoy the feeling now. I can feel myself gaining power, and I feel my emotions start to ebb away.

I feel him hesitate behind me, so I turn to him and bear my teeth to offer some insentive. He whirls and runs. I turn back to the others.

_Okay guys, show's over!_ I think to the pack. I can feel their confusion. Obviously they having felt the imprint yet, and personally, I'd rather keep it that way.

The big black wolf walks up to me, clearly screaming _alpha_. Maybe he realizes what's going on with me. But I _really _don't need that lecture right now.

_Get over yourself, Sam. That alpha act stopped working on me a long time ago._

He suddenly stops, unsure of himself. He didn't expect me to lose my temper.

I give a small _yip!_ and start after Eli.

I follow his scent and breathe a sigh of relief when I pass the treaty line and I can still follow it. I end up at the Cullens' house. Just where I want to be. _Not._

_Hey, Edward!_ I think._ Can you get Esme to bring me some clothes?_

I pace around angrily, hoping that he heard me and listened. Soon enough the door opens. I breathe as much of a sigh of relief as possible, considering that I'm a wolf.

Esme comes out carrying a pair of sweats and a tank top. She drops them a little way into the woods. I'm so glad that she didn't bring me a dress. That would have been the worst possible choice of clothing for me.

"Alright, there you are, honey. Come in when you're done. Everyone wants to talk to you, and I need someone to eat some of the devil's food cake I made for Renesmee. She can't eat it all herself, you know." She says, before she retreats into the house. I shift back as soon as she's gone.

_Well, that was just about the oddest one-sided conversation I've had in my life_, I think, shrugging into the borrowed clothes. _Great. Now I smell like a vampire. Sam's going to throw a fit._ I smile, thinking about this new way I discovered to make Sam uncomfortable. Though I've forgiven him, I'll never forget. He was my first.

"Well, time to have a civilized conversation with vampires," I mutter to myself as I walk up the porch steps. I don't bother with knocking; I let myself in. In order to keep my control, I keep thinking of the giant piece of devil's food cake that I will soon be eating.

"Leah!" Renesmee exclaims, coming down the steps.

"Hey, Renesmee," I say. Nessie is the only Cullen I actually like to be around. The rest of them I can stand, but I hate every minute of it.

She wraps her arms around me in a hug. I return it for a second and then get down to business.

"Do you know where your grandma went?" I ask her.

"Yeah, follow me." She leads me into the dining room, which everyone in the loop knows is just for show.

The first person I notice is the majestic Eli Lock, standing against a wall. For the first time I notice that he has golden eyes like the Cullens.

"You better not drink wolf blood," I say to Eli, trying to look threatening. He looks at me with amusement shining in his eyes. I scowl at him.

"_Bonjour, ma cher._ _C'est agréable de vous voir aussi._"

"_Je ne comprends pas._" I say, searching my memory for the few years of French I took in high school. Hopefully, I just said _I don't understand_. Knowing me, I probably said _my teeth are green._

"Allow me to translate," Edward says. "He said, 'hello, my dear. It's nice to see you too."

"Thanks." I respond dryly. Apparently I remember more French than I thought, since Edward actually understood it. But then again, he _is_ a mind reader.

"Anyway," Esme says. "We need your opinion on something."

"If it's official business, I hardly have a high enough status to speak for the pack," I say, serious now. This could be important.

"Something is happening. One of our kind is here." Emmett says. I look at Eli and raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, we know that _he's_ here," Edward says. "We mean that someone _else_ is here. Someone who is not trying to conceal his, or her, presence."

"Renesmee has been having strange encounters with someone in her dreams, but they have not revealed their identity. And they have kept their voice carefully flat so that we can't tell if they're a he or a she." Bella says.

"And Alice has recently had a very disturbing vision." Carlisle says, walking into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I own nothing except Eli.**

**Thank you for the positive comments! I hope you like the new chapter.**

**~Nephi Lockwood**

Ch. 3

_"And Alice has recently had a very disturbing vision." Carlisle says, walking into the room._

An involuntary shiver works its way down my spine. Since I no longer get cold, I must be afraid.

"What did Alice see?" I ask, voice barely a whisper. But the vampires heard me.

"Blood," Alice whispers, clearly reliving the vision. And it scares her. "It was only glimpses, but I would see a man's face, followed closely by a girl's screaming. Then I would see a room full of mirrors covered in blood." She shivers. "It's obvious to me that this man was a vampire."

I stare at her in shock. _Jacob_ should have been the one to hear this, not me. Just as I'm about to voice my opinion, Carlisle breaks the sudden silence.

"That's why we brought in Elijah," he says. I must have looked confused because he adds, "didn't he tell you?"

I shake my head slowly, barely keeping control of myself. I don't need to shift here. "No. He most certainly did _not_ tell me _anything_ about this." My voice quivers with my barely suppressed fury.

"In my defense-" he begins. I cut him off.

"I don't care!" I shriek. Tears are burning behind my eyes, I'm so mad. _Don't lie to yourself, Leah_. My pesky, pessimistic inner voice says. _You're just upset because you thought you could trust him._

I hear Edward snickering at me from his corner. I scowl at him.

"Jacob should have been the one to hear this, not me," I say. Then I run out of the room. In fact, I run out of the house. No one can see me cry.

"Leah, wait!" Someone calls. I ignore it, shifting into wolf form. Wolves have too many primal instincts to worry about trivial things like human problems, so my new form dulls my pain. I know it will come back twice as bad when I next turn human, but I don't care.

Soon, I hear the voices.

_Leah, are you all right?_ Jacob asks.

_Go away, Jacob._ I snarl in reply.

_Leah!_ Sam's mental voice takes me off guard. Since when does _he_ care about my problems? I _did_ leave his pack, after all.

_What do you want, Sam?_ I sigh, exasperated.

_Go back._ He commands.

_I don't take orders from you anymore._ I took Jacob as my alpha. I only take orders from him.

_You're being immature, Leah._

_ Look who's talking._ I mutter. Sam's voice disappears.

When I reach the place I was looking for, I phase back. I left some clothes here a while ago, thinking that I might need them. Turns out that I was right.

Once I'm dressed, I collapse to my knees and let the pain take me.

I'm in a beautiful clearing somewhere in the woods. This was the same place that I made my first kill. I come here whenever I want to be alone.

When my eyes run dry, I think about what Sam said. He was right. I _was_ being immature, I realize. I just met Eli. Why should this betrayal affect me so much?

I notice the presence for the first time on my way back to the Cullen house. I strip and shift immediately, wanting to be able to reach a brother if I need to.

"Little werewolf," a condescending voice says. My head lifts as I catch a scent. I see a vampire. But he's not one that I know.

_Hey guys, _I call. _I have a vampire here. I think that he may be hostile._

_ Leah!_ Jacob's mental voice shouts.

_Get as many wolves as you can to my location, _now._ I'm going to need backup. _I command. I hope that Jacob doesn't take that offensively.

"They won't make it in time. I'll have snapped your neck by then," the vampire says.

I growl in response.

"Leah!" The voice shocks me. A _Cullen_. But which…

_Not a Cullen,_ I realize.

_ Eli._

Great. Now I have to protect myself _and_ him. I start to back up slowly toward Eli. Then I bare my teeth at the mystery vamp in the universal gesture of _touch him, you die._

Mystery vamp chuckles to himself.

"Leah," Eli says, laying a hand on my head. His fingers entwine with the long strands of fur. I look up at him. I'm not as big as Sam or Jacob, so I only come up to about Eli's chest in height. I make a sound similar to a cat's purr as his hand runs down my head. Then I growl at the mystery bloodsucker.

Who has finally made a move. He rushes toward us at full vampire speed, but I see it coming. I charge full force at him, head butting him in the chest and managing to rip off some pieces of his arm before a fist to my chest sends me flying.

I struggle to stand back up, and just _barely_ make it. One of my back legs is at least sprained and tried to buckle. I didn't let it, but I can barely put any weight on it for a spring. The vampire slowly comes toward me. I do the only thing I can.

I growl.

He ignores me and kicks me straight in the chest, full force. I can actually hear the bones cracking. I whimper slightly, a pained sound, causing a grin to spread across his face.

"Leah!" Eli calls, voice breaking. The vampire turns to smirk at him before kicking me again. One minute he's standing over me, smiling at my pain…

…And the next minute he's about six feet above me on fire.

That's when Jacob decides to show up and all hell brakes loose.

Several things happen at once.

First, the vampire crashes to the ground with enough force to break bones, and seven giant wolves leap onto it, as well as a vampire. Elijah.

Together, the wolves and the vampire rip him to pieces. Then the clearing explodes with fire.

And I black out.

I have absolutely no idea where I am.

I have just woken up in a pitch-black room.

When my senses return as much as possible in this ridiculously dark room, I realize that I am human and that I am on a bed. I swing my legs over the side and walk about three paces before I collapse to my knees. My leg obviously hasn't healed yet. The breath leaves my lungs in a _whoosh_.

"Hey," a quiet voice says.

Someone kneels down next to me and gently sweeps me into his arms. I look up and see someone with dark hair and eyes that I can only assume are gold.

Elijah.

"Light," I gasp out as he gently puts me back on the bed. I quickly scramble to sit up. He nods and the room is suddenly lit up in fluorescent lights. I see lots of official looking machines and items around the room. The first word that comes to mind is _hospital_.

"Better?" He asks. I nod.

"Hey Eli," I start.

"Yes?"

"Why did the Cullens bring you here? Sorry I was such a brat about it before."

"You weren't a brat, you were pissed, which is totally understandable." He says. Why is he still being nice to me? Why can't he just agree with me? "Anyway, they brought me here because of my abilities."

"And what are your abilities?" I ask. Then I remember the clearing. I remember how the mystery vamp was suddenly in the air on fire. Now I realize that Eli and I were the only two people in the clearing, other than the mystery vampire.

"Telekinesis and pyrokinesis," he replies. My epiphany was right. He was the cause of the mystery vampire's sudden flight!

Suddenly, I'm crying. I have no idea why. I just am.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay," Eli says. Clearly he doesn't know what to do here. I decide to help him out, clinging awkwardly to his shoulders. He finally shuts up and just lets me cry, letting me ruin his shirt as he holds me.

Eli saved me! He saved me!

That is the only thought going through my head at this minute.

"Why did you save me?" I ask when I manage to stop crying. He looks at me like I've gone mad. Then his face turns thoughtful.

"I-I don't know," he says. I can tell that he is being honest with me. "It was-an impulse." I notice that he pauses, searching for the right words.

"Well, I'm glad you did," I say, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Then, I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Quick definitions:**

**telekinesis- **_a psychic ability that allows the user to move and deform objects with the mind._**  
**

**Pyrokinesis- **_the __ability to set objects or people on fire through the concentration of psychic power._


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to post! I've been so busy. Anyway, the next chapter is Eli's side of Ch. 3.**

**I own nothing, with the exception of Eli.  
**

**Ch. 4 **

**Eli's POV**

_"And Alice has recently had a very disturbing vision." Carlisle says, walking into the room. _

I see Leah shiver at the words. _Leah_, the girl who doesn't seem to have a fearful bone in her body.

"What did Alice see?" She asks. Her voice is barely above a whisper. This really must have rattled her. She wouldn't act like this if she weren't deeply shaken. At least from what I can tell about her.

"Blood," Alice whispers, retelling the vision to Leah. I've already heard it, so I concentrate on my own thoughts. Specifically memories of today that I have yet to mull over. When Seth Clearwater brought me into that house in La Push, I was shocked. I wasn't expected, obviously, and _I_ wasn't expecting Leah. She is just about the most beautiful girl I think I've ever seen. Then I discovered that she was a werewolf. Ruined my day. So I decided that, after today, I would disappear from her life. I'm a vampire. She's a werewolf. This would go nowhere.

My head snaps up when Carlisle begins to speak. "That's why we brought in Elijah," he says. Leah's startled eyes meet mine, which drop to the ground immediately. _Coward_, my mind screams at me. "Didn't he tell you?"

I meet Leah's eyes again, and I can tell that she's fighting the wolf for control of her body. "No," she says flatly. "He most certainly did _not_ tell me _anything_ about this."

"In my defense-" I begin. She cuts me off.

"I don't care!" She shrieks. She looks like she's close to tears. My eyes drop to the floor again. I'm such an idiot.

"Jacob should have been the one to hear this, not me!" She says. Then she runs out of the room. For a moment, everyone just stares incredulously after her.

"Leah, wait!" I call. She ignores me.

"Thank you, Carlisle, I really needed that," I snap. I instantly regret snapping at him. "Sorry," I mutter.

"Well, that went well," Alice sighs, moving so that Jasper's fingers entwine with hers.

"Jasper," I say, suddenly realizing something that could have saved me a whole lot of time and freak-out sessions. "Why didn't you calm her down?"

"She already hates us enough without having us invade her privacy with our abilities." He answers calmly.

"Eli, go after her." Edward growls. Seeing my hesitation he hastily adds, "_now_." I wonder why he seems so urgent. Then, I smell a dog.

"Jacob!" Renesmee exclaims, running out of the room, towards the door.

"Leah's in trouble," Jacob says, gasping for breath. He obviously ran a great distance to get here. I'm out the door before he can even explain what's wrong and why he came _here_, instead of going to Leah _immediately_.

I catch the scent almost instantly. I flash through the trees faster than a bullet shot out of a gun. I come out into a clearing and what I see stops me in my tracks. The wolf I love is fighting a vampire.

"Leah!" I call, panicking. I see her start, and then relax as she realizes who it is.

She slowly backs toward me. I feel her tail brush against my leg, so I look down at her. She is bearing her teeth at the vampire, protecting me.

"Leah," I say.

I lay my hand on the top of her head, my fingers wrapping themselves around a handful of her fur. She looks up at me. Leah comes up to about my chest in her height, at least when she is in wolf form. Her human form is about my height. She makes a sound almost like a purr, then she growls and charges at the vampire, wiping my smile right off of my face.

I stand there, horrified and useless, as they collide. Leah manages to tear some pieces of him off, but he backhands her so hard in the chest that she goes flying. I gasp in pain, just watching it. She doesn't have a chance, at least not alone.

She manages to stand up, barely, but I can tell that she won't be able to fight anymore. She growls at the approaching, red-eyed vampire, but he ignores it and keeps on coming. He plants a kick to her chest, causing a broken whimper to escape her lips. I shudder, thinking about how that small, broken sound is going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Leah," I whisper, my voice breaking. I could actually _hear_ those ribs crack from that last kick. She must be in so much pain.

The vampire smirks at me and kicks her again. I lose my fragile temper.

I have gifts, and they are very powerful ones at that. I have telekinesis and pyrokinesis. In a split second, the vampire is in the air and on fire. Why couldn't I do that _before_?

Then the wolf, Jacob, arrives with seven other wolves. I let the vampire crash to the ground, and then we're tearing at him, ripping him to pieces. When the job is done, I set the clearing on fire. I look up in time to see Leah pass out.

"Get out of here!" I yell to the wolves. They take off without a fight, all except Jacob, as I expected. The russet brown wolf is the only one, other than Leah, left in the clearing.

"Shift back and carry Leah to the house," I order. "Please." He nods. A second later, Jacob is standing in front of me in black sweats. He picks Leah up and starts running back to the Cullen house. I follow closely behind, my head hung.

I let her get hurt. I could have prevented it, but instead I just stood there like an idiot, watching her get beaten by the vampire. How horrifying. I'm a terrible friend.

"Carlisle," I say after he answers the door. He sees Leah and immediately goes into doctor mode.

"Third room on the left," he says, no nonsense. Jake enters the house, and I follow.

Carlisle has a mini hospital in his house. I'm not even kidding. He's got the uncomfortable metal beds, the weird machines, everything. It even has the same overly sterile smell.

Carlisle takes a seat on his stool and starts examining her.

"I'm out." Jacob announces. I nod, not taking my eyes off of Carlisle and Leah.

"Everything is healing wrong. I'm going to have to rebrake everything." Carlisle says. I nod quietly.

"What happened?" He asks.

"She was attacked by a vampire," I reply, keeping my voice remarkably steady.

"I see."

"And I just _stood_ there!" I exclaim, my voice breaking.

"You and Edward are so much alike. Always blaming yourselves." Carlisle replies calmly, looking through the gray metal cabinet by the counter.

"It _was_ my fault! I could have stopped him, but I just stood there!"

"You were terrified for her. It's only natural for things like that to occur when you're afraid or in shock."

"It's no excuse," I argue.

"Whatever you say. You and Edward are the only two people I know that are so eager to condemn themselves. Now I'm going to rebrake the fractures. Are you going to stay, or should I call you when I'm done?"

"I'll stay."

When the gruesome process is over and all the bones are set, Carlisle exits the room, leaving me alone with an unconscious Leah. I take the now vacant seat next to her bed and gently brush her hair back from her face.

"Leah," I whisper.

She tosses and turns in her sleep. I lean back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest. I allow all of my thoughts from earlier points in time to flood into my head.

I don't know how much later, I hear something fall in the room. My head snaps up, and I notice that the bed is now empty. I panic for a second before I realize that she's on the floor. Oh. I feel stupid right now.

"Hey," I say quietly.

I kneel down beside her and gently sweep her into my arms. She looks up at me and I smile, but I don't know if she saw it or not.

"Light," she gasps out. My heart twists at the pained edge to her voice. I gently put her down on the bed and nod. The room lights up fluorescently.

"Better?" I ask. She nods.

"Hey, Eli?" She begins.

"Yes?"

"Why did the Cullens bring you here? Sorry I was such a brat about it before." Wow. She's in the hospital because of my stupidity, and that's all she can think about? I think I may have underestimated her.

"You weren't a brat; you were pissed, which is completely understandable." I say. "They brought me here because of my abilities."

"And what are your abilities?" She asks. Then her eyes glaze over like she's thinking about something.

"Telekinesis and pyrokinesis," I reply.

Suddenly, she's crying. Crap! What did I _do_? What _should_ I do? I don't know how to handle things like this.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay," I whisper. _Oh, how lame_, I think to myself. She clings to my shoulders. If I could blush, my face would be burning by now. Finally, I decide to just hold her while she cries.

"Why did you save me?" She asks. I think about it. I really need to be honest with her. But this is one thing that I will _not_ reveal.

"I-I don't know," I respond. "It was- an impulse." I pause, searching for words. Well, it's not a _total_ lie.

"Well, I'm glad you did," she says. She wraps her arms around my neck. "Thank you."

She falls asleep in my arms.

I sit there for a couple hours before I hear someone push the door open. I look up to see a shaking Jacob. I'm pretty sure that he's _really_ mad at me.

"Jacob," I say.

"The Cullens want to see you," he says through his teeth.

"Alright." I get up, pushing Leah's shoulders down so that she looks remotely comfortable. "Why?"

"That bloodsucker that Alice saw may have made a move to attack us. We don't want Leah to know. Hopefully, we can sneak off to battle without her finding out. If she does, she'll insist on joining, just to prove that she is just as tough as us guys. Sam is holding a meeting tomorrow night to talk strategy. I called him as soon as they told me. Anyway, they want to make sure you know what's going on. But they also want you to keep it quiet."

"Alright."

I walk out of the room.

**OOOOOHHHH. What could Alice have seen? Why don't they want Leah to find out?**

**What is going on in Forks!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short! It wasn't originally part of my plan for the story, but I felt like this had to be told.**

**I do not own Twilight.  
**

**Ch. 5**

**Eli's POV**

No news is good news, right? Well, I'm not so sure. I'd much rather know what the hell is going on around me than be kept in a blissful state of oblivion. Just my opinion.

Like, right now. Forks. Year 2010. Someone is up to something, and it is involving the Cullens. My adoptive family. Sure, my last name isn't Cullen, but Carlisle saved my life around the same time he discovered my cousin. The girl who has the visions. Alice.

Anyway, so right now, not only is my family in jeopardy, but so is the girl I love. Leah Clearwater. Werewolf extraordinaire.

"Eli, are you even listening to me?" Bella asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What? Sorry, please tell me again." Pity my abilities don't extend to extra-special listening skills. But I'm just as guilty as any vampire with the distractions.

"I was _saying_ that my shield abilities can only go so far. We _need_ more help. I'm sure that Kate and Eleazar would be more than happy to help us. And if it's a rogue jeopardizing the secret of our existence, the Voltouri would be ecstatic to actually be able to do something besides sit on their lazy royal butts all day drinking blood."

"We would need more than that. Judging from what I saw, we're going to have an army heading our way. And not just an army of newborns that are easy to dispose of. These are experienced vampires." Alice says.

"But what could they want from us?" Esme asks. Sweet, naïve, wonderful Esme.

"We have a huge coven. They might think that Carlisle wants to use us as an army to dispose of other vampires in the area." Edward suggests.

"My thoughts exactly." I say. That's when I realize how he got the idea.

_Invasion of privacy, much?_ I think at him. He winks at me. _You're dead._

"Alice, please go over your vision one more time," Carlisle says. Clearly he's stressing over this. He's no warrior. He's a peacekeeper. No one fights with Carlisle, and he doesn't fight unprovoked. Nothing at all like me.

"I've already told you everything I saw!" She exclaims. "I'm just as worried as you are!"

"Please, Alice?" I ask. She sighs.

"Fine. But you aren't going to be able to decode anything more from it than you already have."

"We understand. Please continue," I say. One of my many talents is sucking up to people.

"It was dark, and then suddenly a streak of lightning illuminated a large room, which was almost completely empty. Then the vampire I saw in the last vision comes in, flanked by a bunch more vampires. They were all in black cloaks."

"Sorry for interrupting, but do you think it was the Voltouri? They would never be a suspect, and they would love to get rid of us. Carlisle, you know they see our coven as a threat." I say.

"They wouldn't risk exposure. I know that the other facts line up, but that is the one thing that doesn't. Whoever this vampire is wants to expose us and then leave, making us the only possible suspect when the Voltouri arrive." Carlisle responds.

"_Any_way, then the lead vampire says, 'the Seer must be exterminated.' I can only assume that I am the Seer that they wish to see eliminated." Alice says.

"But Alice," Rosalie interjects. "Wouldn't they know how to get around your visions if they knew that much about you?"

"I think they are." Alice whispers, voice trembling.

**Ooooo. Scary. Someone who knows how to get around Alice's visions? Who could it be? The Voltouri seem like the best guess, right? We shall find out...**

**And who is this mysterious "Seer?" Could it be Alice? Or is it someone different?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is another unplanned chapter, but I think that it was needed. It's somewhat short, so I apologize. The next chapter will be longer. These short ones just needed to be added to continue the plot line.**

**I do not own Twilight.  
**

**Ch. 6**

**Eli's POV**

_"I think they are." Alice whispers, voice trembling._

Well. Okay then.

"Wait, Alice, how is that possible?" I ask.

"I can't see the wolves. And I can't see half-breeds." She replies.

"So, you're saying that they either are partnering with wolves, or they have another half-breed?"

"I don't know!" She exclaims. She seems really freaked and stressed out.

"Continue with your vision," Carlisle says calmly.

"Okay. After that, I hear this shriek of death and hear this really familiar, really dark laugh." She says.

"Could you tell gender?" Bella asks.

"No."

"Was there anything else, darling?" Jasper asks.

"I see a flash of a face. It was like nothing I've ever seen before. The moonlight gave it an almost eerie quality."

"What could it have been?" Emmett asks.

"I don't know."

"Can you draw it?" Esme suggests.

"Yes. Edward, get me some paper, will you?"

Edward growls but obeys, slamming a large stack of paper in front of her. She starts to draw, her eyes having an almost glazed appearance.

"Here." She pushes the picture into the center of the table. I stop breathing for a second.

It's like a wolf, but the face has an almost human quality to it.

"A real Child of the Moon," Carlisle whispers.

"What?" I ask, totally lost.

"A real werewolf," Edward translates.

"_Mon Dieu_," I breathe. They are totally unpredictable, attacking even their best friend when the wolf has taken over. "_Comment peut-on la combattre?_ How do we _fight_ it?"

"I don't know. They are nothing like our pack next door." Rosalie answers.

I think I forgot to speak English again. That happens when I'm stressed, or nervous. Or if I'm around someone I think I love. France was my native country, but my history is a story for another time.

"Speaking of our pack next door, Leah just woke up," Edward says.

"Thank you for telling me, Edward." Carlisle pushes up from his seat and exits the room.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Well, right now, we are going to shut up about it." Alice says. "Leah needs to recover. She doesn't need to go charging into battle."

A couple minutes later, Carlisle re-enters the room. Leah follows behind him.

"Hey everyone," she says. I think she was attempting to sound happy, but it failed miserably. Her eyes zone in on Renesmee's giant piece of chocolate cake. Apparently, that crap tastes good to mortals and half-mortals.

"Esme, get her a piece of cake before she starts drooling," Edward says suddenly. I fake-cough to hide my laughter, earning a glare in return.

"Of course, dear. Why didn't you just say so?" Esme replies. She exits the room. A second later, Jacob enters from the hospital hallway, looking extra smug. Leah looks like she wants to kill someone.

"You're _dead_," she says. Turns out that my thoughts weren't that far off. Jacob acts like he didn't even notice.

"Nice to see you too," he replies. Leah's fists clench at her sides. I think that it was an unconscious action.

Then Esme returns with Leah's cake.

"Mine!" She calls, dashing forward.

She takes the remaining seat, near Rosalie and Emmett. She looks deeply uncomfortable, like she wants to run, _not_ _walk_, out of the house.

She takes a giant bite of the cake.

"Wow," she says. "For someone who can't eat, you are an _amazing_ cook," she says. I hear Esme laugh, a sound like a high wind chime.

"Glad you like it, dear. Have as much as you like," she says. Leah looks like she's thinking over the pros and cons of the offer. Edward chuckles over in his corner.

"So. Anything new?" She asks as she finishes the last of her cake.

"Nothing," Carlisle lies smoothly. From the look on her face, she bought it. I turn away from the table to hide my grin.

"Well, that's boring," she replies. Yep. She bought the lie.

"I'm going back to the rez," Jake says suddenly. "Why don't you come too? There's that bonfire tonight," he says to Leah. An emotion that could only be relief crosses her face. Then, she looks like she totally forgot something.

"That's right! The bonfire _is _tonight!" She exclaims, remembering it. "Yes. I'm sorry, but I have to leave." She takes her dishes to the sink and exits with Jake.

"Can I go to the bonfire?" Renesmee asks. "Jacob invited me. All imprints can come." Jacob calls, "yes," from the hallway. Bella and Edward exchange a glance. Nessie can do a really good puppy dog face for a teenager. Edward sighs.

"Alright. You can go." He says. He doesn't sound happy about it.

"Yeah!" She exclaims. "I have to get ready!" She runs out of the room, followed closely by Rosalie.

"I'm going to help her. She has to look perfect." Rosalie says as she leaves the room. Alice sighs.

"Alright. We better make a good discovery from my vision, or I'm going to be really mad at you because I missed a chance to help Ness get ready." She says, mock-angrily.

"So, we know that they have a Child of the Moon," I begin. Emmett cuts me off.

"Wait. How did you see that?"

"I-I-I I don't know," she stammers. "Maybe I'm getting better. Or maybe since it's different than our wolves here, I can catch glimpses."

"That must be it," Carlisle reasons.

"And we know that their goal is to either kill or capture a mysterious 'Seer' person, possibly Alice," Jasper continues.

"And they might be getting around Alice's visions," Emmett adds.

"Well, to sum it all up, we're in _beaucoup de peine_. Much trouble is ahead of us." I summarize.

"And we'll be ready to face it, head high," Carlisle begins.

"And triumph!" We all finish.

I just hope that we can.

**The next chapter will be in Leah's POV. Some things just can't be told in one point of view.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised, Chapter 7 is in Leah's POV. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight. Twilight was created by Stephanie Meyer.  
**

**Ch. 7**

**Leah's POV**

The next morning I wake up, gasping for breath. I had a very strange dream last night, and it felt so real.

I saw both packs of wolves, Jacob's pack and Sam's pack. And there was a collective growling before the awful smell assaulted my nose, a sickly sweet scent that screams one thing at me. _Vampire_. I look forward and lose my breath.

Standing before us was a group of vampires, dressed in cloaks of all black. I can't make out any of their features, but they have my fur sticking up with tension. All I can see is blood red eyes.

One of the vampires, the one who seems to be the leader, steps forward, closely followed by another person. This next person smells like a wolf, but there is a slightly different trait to the scent. This person has the majority of my confused attention. That is, until the vampire speaks.

"_Văzătorul trebuie să moară._" The language is something unrecognizable. Then a familiar voice sounds in my head.

_Leah_, I hear. My head whips around to find Sam staring intently at me. That's when I realize that I'm in wolf form. _Go. Run and get the Cullens._

The vampires have me so freaked out that I obey instantly, running full throttle through the woods, crashing through the ranks of vampires standing between me and the quickest route to the Cullens' house. I tear at any limbs that dare come toward me.

I crash through the greenery, rhythmically making my way down the mountain. When I arrive at the Cullen house, every light in the house is on.

_Edward_, I call. _Get you and your family out here._

Then, I feel a presence behind me and the dream goes black.

I roll over and swing my legs off the bed. I have to get moving. Sitting still isn't good for me. Then I look up.

"Oh, hey Jake," I say, pushing myself off the bed.

"You okay, Leah?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah. I have a feeling that Carlisle worked hard on me. Oh, and, speaking of Carlisle, where the hell am I?"

"The Cullen house."

Ah. That must have been the reason why I had that strange dream. The smell must be getting to me.

"Can I get up and move around?" I ask, planning to do just that, even if I'm not "allowed."

"Yeah. You can walk around, but Carlisle doesn't want phasing yet." He replies.

"Alright then. I'm out of this room; you know how I feel about needles," I say, eyeing the counter on the opposite wall. There must be at least 1000 syringes covering that thing.

I quickly exit the room only to, quite literally, run into Carlisle.

"Leah," he says. "Edward told me that you were awake. I was going to check to make sure everything is healing right."

"No need, Dr. Fang. I feel great," I say, heading into the dining room. "By the way, did you guys tell Jake what you told me?" I ask.

"Yeah. He doesn't like it. He's probably going to triple your patrols. Have fun!" He sweeps past me into the room.

I scowl at the wall. How like Jacob.

When I can control my temper, I walk into the room. Everyone is seated around the big oak dining table. Renesmee has a huge piece of cake in front of her.

"Hey everyone," I say. I don't know how it sounded to them, considering that my mood just took a turn for the worst. They all look up.

"Esme, get her a piece of cake before she starts drooling." Edward says. Eli fake-coughs to cover his laughter. I glare at him. I just realize that I hadn't averted my eyes from the cake this entire time.

"Of course, dear. Why didn't you just say so?" She exits the room. A second later, Jacob enters the room looking immensely pleased with himself. I glare at him.

"You're _dead_." I say.

"Nice to see you too," Jacob says sweetly, like he's totally innocent.

That's when Esme re-enters with a huge piece of chocolate cake.

"Mine!" I call, dashing forward.

I take a seat, uncomfortable because the only available chair was by Rosalie and Emmett.

I take a giant bite of cake, not expecting much. Esme _is_ a vampire, after all, and vampires don't eat.

_Mmmmm,_ I think. It's incredible.

"Wow. For someone who can't eat, you are an amazing cook," I say. Esme laughs.

"Glad you like it dear. Have as much as you like." She says. _I might just do that_, I think. Edward chuckles in the corner. I shoot him a dark look.

"So. Anything new?" I ask.

"Nothing," Carlisle replies.

"Well, that's boring." I say.

"I'm going back to the rez," Jake says. "Why don't you come too? There's that bonfire tonight." I totally forgot about the bonfire. I need to figure out if I can bring Eli. But who can I ask? Not Sam. Jacob, maybe…

"That's right!" I exclaim, relief flooding through my body. "Yes. I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

Once we get outside, Jacob bursts into laughter. "If you had looked anymore uncomfortable than you did, one would believe that you were in the middle of a circle of hostile bloodsuckers that want to eat wolves for dinner."

"Thanks for getting me out of there," I say, laughing as well.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something," Jake says. Little red flag going up. This is going to be interesting.

"What?" I really don't want to know, but he is the alpha wolf, so I have to answer questions and obey orders.

"Eli. What's up with you two? You've been acting odd ever sense you met him." Well, I could lie and say nothing, which would be immediately disproved as soon as we shifted to wolf form. Or I could be honest and tell him I imprinted on Eli. Wasn't I just wondering who I could tell?

I decide that honest is the best policy, at least when you're a wolf.

"Jake, I've imprinted." I say.

**Ooooo. What a shock for Jacob Black, huh? How will he react?**

**I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, but the next chapter will probably be up on Thursday, if all goes well. I can't decide if it should be in Leah's POV or Jake's. If you have a preference, please comment.**

**What was that dream all about? Could it be connected to Alice's mysterious visions? The vampires do have black cloaks in both...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short. I decided to do half of the original Ch. 8 in Jake's and half in Leah's. So here's Jake's POV.**

**I do not own Twilight.  
**

**Ch. 8**

**Jake's POV**

_"Jake, I've imprinted." _

Oh. Wow. A million thoughts course through my head, but at the same time, my mind blanks. What does one say to that? _I've imprinted…_

I knew that something was up, but _this_? Even in my wildest dreams this wouldn't have occurred to me.

I take in a shuddering breath.

"Jake?" She asks. She sounds worried about me. A slightly hysterical laugh answers her.

"Oh," I reply. "That's-uh-_different_ than I thought."

Wow. What an understatement.

"Can I take him to the bonfire? All imprints are invited." She asks, an almost pleading note in her voice. I sigh.

"I can't answer that. You'll have to talk to Sam about that." I know that the suggestion is probably the last thing she wants to hear, but it's true. It's Sam's bonfire, not mine. I take a sidelong glance at her. She looks like she just smelled something rotten. Or sickly sweet. Like a vampire.

"Joy. Just what I want to do."

"Come on. Let's go talk to him. Sam wanted to see you anyway." I say. Sam wants to know what's up with Leah. Wait until he hears what it is. He'll wish that he never asked.

I shift into my wolf form, Leah following closely behind. I start to run.

Running in this form is exquisite. It is so natural, so rhythmic. Wolves are more powerful than humans. I could run forever in this form it feels like without tiring.

_Come on_, I think to Leah. She snarls and pushes herself harder.

I love the feel of running in this form. The world explodes with the growth of my senses. I can hear the rustle of leaves beneath my feet, which would be inaudible to a human. I can smell everything. Of all the human senses, the sense of smell is the weakest. It's incredible how much more powerful a wolf's sense of smell is compared to a human. I feel the strain of my muscles, a positive, benign pain. I feel the wind showing me my amazing speed as I cover an incredible distance in a very short amount of time.

Leah runs through the back door of her house, probably to change. I phase back into human form and pull on my black sweats. I head over to my house and sit on the porch to await Leah's arrival. She is wearing black sweats and a white tank top.

It's obvious to me that she is not looking forward to seeing Sam, Emily, Quil's imprint Claire, and Sam and Emily's daughter, Diana.

"Let's get this over with," she says.

We walk across the reservation to Sam Uley's house.

"Sam, open up!" I call, pounding on the door hard enough to bust it in.

Silence.

"Let me try," Leah says.

"Sam Uley, open this dang door, _now_!" She yells, pounding viciously on the door.

"Okay! Jeez, Leah." Sam yells, opening the door. Emily stands closely behind him holding Diana. "Come in."

**Next chapter in Leah's POV. The discussion at Sam Uley's house.**

**Da da da...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Another short chapter! What is wrong with me?**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**I own nothing. Twilight is the creation of Stephanie Meyer.  
**

**Ch. 9**

**Leah's POV**

We enter into a dining room/ kitchen area that is typical of all the houses on the reservation. I take a seat at the table, with Jacob pulling out the chair next to me and taking a seat. Sam and Emily enter kissing. I sigh. This is going to be a long visit.

"Get a room," I mutter. Jake clears his throat.

"Leah." Sam says.

"You wanted to see me."

"Ah, yes. Something's up, and I know what it is."

"You have problems," I state bluntly. "Haven't you wolves ever heard of a little thing called privacy? I don't invade your head. Usually." _Unless I'm looking for blackmail…_I add silently.

"You've imprinted." I go pale. How the hell does _he_ know? Even Jacob didn't know! This makes me wonder who else has discovered this.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes," I stammer.

"Who is it?"

"Why the hell would I tell you?"

"_With who_," he says.

"The-the-the n-new vampire. Eli."

Time seems to freeze, almost as though someone hit the pause button on a movie. Every set of eyes except Jacob's turn to me. Every pair shines with the light of astonishment.

"I was wondering if I could, um, take him to the bonfire. He doesn't do human blood. He's vegetarian." I babble.

Sam considers.

"Yes. But none of us can phase until after the fire. The guys are going to _freak_ when they see him. When they find out he's your imprint, they'll freak again. That is, if Eli survives the first freak out."

"Thank you, Sam!" I exclaim, throwing my arms around him. Then I realize what I'm doing and step back.

Jacob and I leave, heading back for the Cullen house. Sam is right about something: the guys are going to freak.

When we arrive at the house, I immediately sense something is wrong. I look at Jacob, who looks as astonished as I do. Something has happened.

And my gut tells me that Eli is at the center.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of the reviewers and people who have added me to their favorites! **

**I own nothing. Except Eli.  
**

**Ch. 10 **

**Eli's POV**

I don't have the faintest idea of where we are. I don't even remember enough to give me a clue. I was the first to get taken, but as I look around, I see that Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee are here as well, looking just as confused as I am. Poor Carlisle and Esme. They're all alone, wherever they are. I hope that they're safe in the house. They _were _hunting. Maybe the cloaked, shadowy, serpentine figures didn't get them. I wonder where Rose and Emmett are. They always go away when we need them the most.

"_Buono. Sono sveglio. Portare avanti il maestro, piccola. _" I hear. I recognize the language instantly. Italian. The voice is obviously feminine.

"_Come vuoi, mia signora._" I hear the sounds of someone scurrying off.

Soon, two tall, cloaked women walk into the room.

"_Sei licenziato, Capricia._" One of the women says. The first speaker hurries from the room. They remove their hoods to show two of the most beautiful vampiric faces I have ever seen before.

One of them resembles Rosalie. She has long, wavy blonde hair, and even with the red eyes she is stunningly beautiful.

The other has long hair almost the exact same color as her eyes. She is also incredibly beautiful. She opens her mouth and begins to speak in a voice that resembles a sigh of the wind.

"I am Hecate, one of the leaders of this group of vampires. And I know everything about you, so don't try to lie." She has an aura of power, almost as strong as those of the three leaders of the Voltouri.

"And I am Nukpana," the blonde woman says. Her voice sounds sweet, but the woman reminds me of a snake. "We know about your gifts. And we know about the Seer. What we need to know is, _where is she_?"

"I'm right here," Alice says, walking toward the door of our cell. Nukpana starts to laugh, but Hecate does not look amused. She, in fact, looks murderous.

"You are not the Seer. Yes, you have visions. But the Seer we search for is far more powerful, and far more dangerous than _you_." Hecate says venomously. Alice stops in her tracks.

"If Alice, the only person with visions we know, is not the Seer, then who is?" I ask.

"Someone far closer to you, Elijah Lock." Nukpana says.

Then the women exit the room.

Leah's POV

We sprint frantically into the house.

When we enter the dining room, we find Carlisle holding Esme, who is dry sobbing. Rosalie and Emmett stand awkwardly behind them.

"What happened?" I ask.

"None of us know," Rosalie answers.

"We came back from a hunting trip and found the house trashed and empty," Carlisle says. Now that he mentions it, I realize that the house was practically torn apart. Definite signs of a struggle are written everywhere.

"Do you have any thoughts?" Jacob asks. I see an odd look pass between Carlisle and him. Jacob finally sighs.

"Yes. But first you need to tell Leah about Alice's most recent vision." Carlisle responds. My sight goes red for a second.

"Jake, you _know _how much I hate it when you keep things from me!" I exclaim angrily.

One long explanation later, I realize that my dream from last night has a really odd similarity to Alice's visions. The black robed vampires, most _definitely_ hostile.

"_Văzătorul trebuie să moară._" I mutter.

"What did you just say?" Carlisle asks.

"_Văzătorul trebuie să moară._" I repeat. He looks at me, stunned.

"Where did you hear that?" He asks me tightly.

"Why? What does it mean?" I ask, slightly hysterical.

"It means that the Seer must die." He translates. _The Seer must be exterminated…_

Another freaky connection. Stuff about a mysterious "Seer."

"Oh. I heard it in a dream, which is starting to freak me out. There are so many similarities to Alice's vision…" I trail off when my mind registers the astonished looks that I'm receiving.

"I think you should tell us your dream, Leah," Carlisle says after a long moment of silence.

I tell them what I can remember of my dream. Everyone seems to be thinking about it.

"Leah, I think that you should stay here. On the reservation." Carlisle says.

"The hell I will!"

"I really think that Carlisle's suggestion is in your best interest," Jacob says. Traitor.

"Eli's there!" I argue. Jake looks like he's going to take it back, but Carlisle says something that stops him.

"Which is why you can't go. He couldn't stand it if you got killed because of him."

"But I won't!"

"You will."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that. It would make you want to go even more."

My head is going to explode with how mad I am. I'm going to die, but he can't tell me why? I'm in way over my head.

**What is going on? Where are all the Cullens with gifts, who are Hecate and Nukpana, who is the Seer, and why can't Leah go save her imprint?**

**All will be revealed...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: This chapter is going to be kind of confusing, because it goes back and forth between points of view, and they're all different.**

**The story has gone down a way different path than what I envisioned, but I think that this plot is much better than my other one.**

**I hope you enjoy! Wow, I can't believe how long my author's note is...**

**Anyway, I do not own Twilight. Twilight and it's characters are the creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**I own nothing except characters that were not originally part of the Twilight universe.  
**

**Ch. 11 **

**Leah's POV**

"Jake, why can't I go after _my imprint_?" I ask him later that night as we are walking back to La Push.

"It's…complicated." How vague can you get?

"I don't see how. Oh, wait. Everything is going the way _you_ want it to. No one is making _you_ stay behind while your imprint is in, what could be anyway, a life or death situation!" I exclaim.

"Leah, will you just for once be happy with what you know? You weren't even supposed to find out about Alice's vision." He says tightly.

"No. If it were me in danger, I'd be fine with not doing anything, you know that. But it's not me. It's Eli, my _imprint_."

"Stop pushing it, Leah. Everything will be fine. Unless you come with us."

I shift into wolf form, planning to run until I can't feel my legs.

**Eli's POV**

The head vampires have came to visit us a couple times since that first meeting. They have taken all of the others away, and when they came back, they couldn't tell me anything.

Now, it has to be my turn.

Hecate and Nukpana return with Bella in tow. Then they drag me out.

We walk down so many corridors that I could never even _hope_ to remember them all. We finally stop in front of an imposing black steel door. They throw me inside, weak with hunger, and flash in themselves. They close the door.

"What do you want from me?" I ask, sounding much braver than I feel.

"You already know that. We want the location of the Seer," Hecate replies.

"And we will be giving you plenty of incentive, so you will feel comfortable breaking your friend's trust." Nukpana. I like her less and less with time.

"I already told you that I don't know who your mysterious 'Seer' is!" I exclaim with exasperation.

"Ana?" Hecate prompts. I assume that Ana is a nickname for Nukpana.

She walks over to me, and my entire world changes. I am in the middle of a mountain range, watching as people run pass me, screaming in terror. Then I feel the heat.

I writhe on the ground in pain; even long after the vision is over. This is worse than the _pendulum_, and that thing is horrid. The pendulum is a medieval torture device featuring a giant blade swinging back and forth, slowly dropping to saw a person in half. Horrid.

When I finally return to myself, I realize that both of these women are gifted, even more so than I am. Nukpana can apparently create scenes in a person's head meant to torture them as she works in their mind to cause imaginary pain. I am terrified to see what Hecate has been gifted with.

"_Porta l'esca!_" Hecate commands. The vampire from before, I believe her name is Capricia, enters from the shadows, bringing a human in with her.

"_Come vuoi, il mio padrone meraviglioso._" Capricia says, bowing. Then she tilts the human in her arms so that the girl's neck is bared to me. I grit my teeth an attempt to ignore the burning need that has suddenly erupted inside me.

"All you have to do is tell us where the Seer is, and then you can have a feast. If you do not, the girl dies much more painfully. Buy point of dagger." It is Hecate's voice that allows me to keep control of the bloodlust. "If you don't tell us what we need to know, we will keep blood from you until you do tell us. Or, if the Seer takes the bait as planned, we will feed _her_ to you while you are so crazed with the bloodlust that you would kill your best friend. So, what's it going to be?"

"I know nothing of your Seer," I insist.

"Pity. Well, too bad." Hecate says to me. Then she turns to Capricia, "_Capricia, non esitate, e colpire il tuo segno vero._"

"_Come vuoi, mia profonda amante._"

I watch in horror as she pulls a dagger from her belt and drags it across her veins. The poor girl's last feeling was a horrifying agony. I drop my head. I was as unable to save her, as I was the last time I watched something like this. Capricia leaves, keeping the bloodied body lying on the tiled white floor, almost as though it is a terrible omen.

Hecate approaches me, and the next thing I know, I'm in the cell again. I can't remember anything except for the cell. I have no idea what happened. It's Bella who explains it to me.

"They didn't realize I was a shield. I remember everything. The woman, Hecate, has the ability to make anyone, even a vampire, with the exception of shields, forget anything, and that is just the beginning of her abilities. She's a powerful psychic. We have to be careful of her." She says.

"And what is Nukpana? Don't we have to be careful of her, too?" I ask.

"Of course, but she is not a psychic, so she doesn't know _anything_ going on in our heads, except, of course, the pain she causes. She is pretty much a mix between Zafrina and Jane, multiplied by a couple thousand tons of pain."

"Pleasant. So how do you suppose we get out of here?" I ask.

"No clue."

**Jacob's POV**

"Carlisle, we have to let her go!" I scream. I take a couple deep breaths to calm me down.

"We aren't going to! It's what whoever it is wants! _She's_ _the Seer_! Don't you see?" He exclaims back at me. He is very stressed. Well, I would be too if I was the one deciding the fate of a teenage girl werewolf who wants to save her imprint, but is in mortal danger if she actually goes.

I stare at him in silence.

"No. I had no idea." I say.

"It was the dream that gave it away, Jake!" He says.

"I understand that now."

"Good."

"But what are we going to do? She's obviously important if they'd go through all this trouble to kill her."

"Not a clue," he replies.

"I wish they hadn't taken Alice. We could really use a vision right about now," Rosalie sighs.

"Maybe Leah will see something else!" I exclaim.

"Maybe. If we can find her." Carlisle responds. What a party pooper. Did I seriously just think that? I really need to stop hanging out with Leah and the vampires...

**So Leah's the Seer! Yay! We finally found out who it was. Or did we? Was Carlisle _wrong_? **

**And we found out some interesting information about Nukpana and Hecate, didn't we?**

**Questions will (Hopefully) be answered later.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome. I love reading the comments.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to answer a lot of questions about the Seer from the last chapter. This is going to be a chapter that totally rewrites everything from the previous one. Everything that Jacob and Carlisle thought they had figured out is going to be proved maddeningly wrong. Nothing that you would expect.**

**Thank you to everyone who has added me to their favorites lists and all of the people who have reviewed the story.**

**I do not own Twilight.  
**

**

* * *

Ch. 12**

**Eli's POV**

"Do any of you have any idea who the freaking Seer is?" I ask. We need to get out. The hunger is impossible to ignore by now. It has gotten to the point of pain.

"No clue." Alice says, deflated.

"Not good." I say.

"What if we asked someone? Someone here who is on our side?" Jasper suggests suddenly.

"Like who?"

"Like me," a girl's voice shreds through our argument. A vampire emerges from the shadows. I rise to my feet.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" I ask, taking in the new girl.

She has long black hair, and, amazingly enough, tawny gold eyes. That's as good an omen as any.

"Look," she gestures to her legs. Two giant iron rings encircle them, connecting into a long chain. I can just barely make out an iron ball attached to the end.

"Ah, I see." I say, quickly walking to the corner and sitting down.

"How do you know about the Seer?" Edward asks, immediately getting down into business mode.

"I'm a traitor they haven't killed yet." She says frankly.

"Oh."

"So, do you want to tell us who the Seer is?" This is coming from Jasper.

"Yes."

"Then spit it out all ready!" I exclaim. I hate these games.

"She's someone close to you, especially close to Eli." She says cryptically. If I had blood that was mine, it would probably run cold with what she's implying.

"Who?" Edward exclaims.

"Seraphine." She says it unemotionally, but the horror of that one name sends me spiraling down a figurative dark pit. I take in a shuddering breath. Every head whips around to look at me.

"Sera," I whisper. Burning one. Serpent. With a name like that, I always knew that there was something different about the girl I found in the streets of Paris that day. The girl who I made a vampire, and the girl who lied to me and said that she had no gifts. The girl who was my best friend in another time.

"You know this girl?" Jasper asks. I nod.

"You do too, I say. Although you know her as Mentiri."

"Oh my." Bella says. At least, that is how Jasper, Bella, and Edward knew her.

"Alice, you knew her as Skovajsa." I say. I find it slightly funny that she all of her fake names meant something similar to liar.

"_HER_!" Alice practically shrieks. "She said that she didn't have any gifts!"

"Yes. I realized that too. Obviously she's a gifted liar, but I don't think that the ability to lie is something specific to one vampire." I say.

"When we find her, I'm gonna kill her," Bella says.

"Uh, no. That's Hecate and Nukpana's job." The black haired vampire says.

"By the way," I ask. "What's your name?"

"Salvatoria. I go by Tori. Now I have to be going back to my corner." She says.

"Thanks for your help!" We call after her.

"Seraphina. I can't believe it," I say. "She was my best friend. I made the mistake of turning her. It's my fought that we're in here." I drop my head into my hands.

"Why, hello there." Hecate's sickly sweet voice suddenly interrupts my pity party. I have no idea if I want to give up my friend's location or not. I know exactly where she is, but…I'm a sentimental person. I don't want her dead because of me.

"Are you going to tell us what we need to know?" Nukpana asks. I'm about to say no, when Bella says, "yes. Eli will tell you."

No. This can't be happening. I might hate her for her lies, but she's still my best friend.

"Eli?" Hecate prompts. All eyes are on me. I have to tell them. But I can pull a _Mentiri_. I can tell a lie.

"St. Petersburg," I lie, pretending to war with myself about telling her. "St. Petersburg in Russia."

"Thank you." Nukpana says, slowly opening the cell.

I'm in front of the Cullen house. UGH! She took my freaking memories again!

After Bella tells us what happen, we walk into the house and find Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob arguing over something.

"We're home!" Alice calls cheerily, acting as though we went on vacation or something.

They look up.

"So did you escape, or did they decide that you really didn't know who the Seer was?"

"We'll fill you in after we hunt," I say.

I hit the door running, vampire style.

After we're back to our normal quality, we explain everything to Carlisle. And I explain how I lied for Sera.

"So where is she?" Alice asks. "I had a vision in the cells. Your Sera is going to cause a war, I hope you know that."

"Huh?" I say, totally and completely confused. I couldn't have heard right. Could I?

* * *

**Oh, wow. Major shocker. Seraphina. I am going to have some seriously maddening (for you) fun creating her. I like her already.**

**What becomes of Hecate and Nukpana? They certainly aren't going to be happy when they find out about Eli's lie, are they?**

**Foreshadowing. Ain't it a beautiful thing? I'm so happy that Stephanie Meyer decided to create someone who sees the future. Alice is wonderful right now.**

**Keep reading!**

**~Nephi**

**"And the thunder rolls..." **

**That beautifully appropriate quote is from The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy and my computer had issues.**

**Anyway, enjoy Ch. 13!**

**I do not own Twilight.  
**

**Ch. 13**

**Seraphine's POV**

They know.

Oh my God, they know.

My visions revealed that much. It's too bad that my idiot sisters believed Eli when he said I was in Russia. I was really looking forward to that fight. Oh well. I might still get it.

_The vampires in the room make a unanimous decision: They are coming for the Seer. They can't have her start a war. She has to go to the Voltouri._

No. Freaking. Way.

Looks like I'm going to be getting a much more interesting fight. Pity they don't know about my friends. They'll be in for a shock if they actually manage to locate me. All I told Eli was that I was in Paris. He has no clue where.

_The three oldest vampires in the world stand together. They are discussing a new threat they have discovered. A vampire girl with the power to see everything._

_ A weapon._

_ A most powerful weapon indeed._

_ "Aro, it looks like you're going to be able to eliminate the Cullen's early." The blonde vampire says._

_ "Christmas has come early for you," the third vampire says._

_ The most powerful one of them smiles a deadly smile._

_ "A wondrous discovery. Let's go get her."_

Damn.

Silly little Cullens. Looks as though the war is not going to be prevented.

Too damn bad.

Sometimes I love to be me.

**Leah's POV**

I almost turned back when I heard Jake calling me. Almost.

I have been running for hours now. I'm probably around the Portland area in Oregon.

Wait, a sign:

**Yachat's Welcomes You**

**Population: 617**

And I thought Forks was a small town. This place is insane.

I'm about to shift back when I hear the voice.

_Leah_, _please come back._

Seth.

_Seth?_

_ Come back. You need to hear these things we're discussing. You're part of the pack too._

_ I can't._

_ Please!_

_ I won't be back in time._

_ Come _on_._

His presence fades from my mind.

Well, looks like I'm going to have to steal some clothes and catch a bus back to Forks. If this town even _has_ a bus line.

I walk around the outskirts of town until I find a little store. Closed.

Perfect.

I phase back and crawl through one of the open windows in the back.

That's when I realize my mistake.

This is a _dress_ store.

Ugh, whatever. To hell with it.

I find a semi-decent dress, cut off the price tag and slip it on. Then I'm out the window.

When I finally find a bus, I realize that I'm going to have to make about a dozen transfers to get back home. Joy.

The first bus, which was a total piece of crap, stopped in Portland. From there I was able to get a semi-decent bus to Seattle.

Finally, I arrive at the Cullen house. I am _sooooo_ not in the mood to deal with the vampires and the pack.

I let myself in and finally locate them in the dining room. I can immediately see that I missed something important.

"Did I miss something?" I ask.

One long explanation and a clothing change later, I'm seated next to Eli on a plane that is supposed to take us to Paris. Judging from what the other vampires are wearing, my white tank top and black sweat pants are not going to fly.

That is made even more clear when the first thing we do in Paris is hit the boutiques. And Eli had the idiocity to bring Alice with us.

This is sooo not going to be fun.

After trying on practically everything in the store, I don't even want to know how much Alice spent on stuff I'm never going to wear. I'd say about…oh, I don't know…a million dollars?

And then we go to a freaking hair salon. I am so not happy right now.

When my makeover is done, we are finally able to check into the hotel, which, if I remember my French right, is _tres classe_.

Very classy indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I had no idea what to write for this chapter, so that's why it took so long. Sorry. And I've been really busy lately as well, so there wasn't much time to think about it.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and all the people who have added me as a favorite. You guys are awesome.  
**

**I do not own Twilight, but, if I did, I would be a very rich, very happy person.

* * *

****Ch. 14**

**Leah's POV**

"Where the hell are you?" Sam's angry voice comes from my cell phone speaker. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with him. Remind me why I answered the phone again?

"Sam, I'm so not in the mood. You have no idea about the day I've had." A bad day indeed. Shopping and I, we don't get along.

"Then answer the damn question!"

"Okay! Paris. I'm in freaking _Paris_ in designer clothes that were popular on the runway this year, please don't ask how I know that, and _I don't need to add dealing with you to my long list of problems_!" He makes me want to punch something. Preferably him.

"Oh. Chill, Leah." I let one of my exasperated screams permeate through the phone line. I hope that he realizes how much I _don't_ think of his suggestion. Then I hang up the phone.

I grab a pillow and scream, a nice long one with a lot of volume and emotion. I am just about to do it again when I hear the door open.

"What _are_ you doing in here?" Eli asks.

"Dealing with how much my life sucks right now." I reply sitting on the bed. He sits next to me.

"Screaming as loud as you possibly can is _not_ dealing." He sounds amused, which makes me want to hit him.

"Just go away," I sigh, exasperated. He walks to the door and I lay on my stomach on the bed. I attempt to push back the tears, but, for some reason, I can't, so I grab a pillow and try to be as inconspicuous as possible.

**Eli's POV**

I try not to listen into Leah's room as I walk away, but I do. And knowing that I'm walking away is the worst part.

"Has Alice seen anything?" I ask Carlisle when I enter the common room like area in our suite. Somehow we managed to get a suite big enough to hold our entire group. Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, Bella and Edward, and Alice and Jasper get their own rooms. I get a room alone, and Leah is going to share with Renesmee. I'm surprised that Leah didn't argue.

"No. We don't know what happened to Nukpana and Hecate, but they must have taken the werewolf or a half-breed with them." Carlisle says. I sigh. I suspected as much.

"What about Sera?" I ask, more hopeful.

"No. Sera's powerful, more powerful than Alice. She can probably block her. I have a good idea that visions aren't Sera's only ability." He replies.

Nothing.

That can't be good.

**Leah's POV**

I finally stop crying and stand up, pacing around my room. I end up sitting in the window seat, staring out over Paris. Beautifully lit up, I can almost see the splendor that the normal humans see. Almost.

I know what's hiding out there, and it isn't pretty. The oblivious humans are so lucky. They don't have to deal with this world.

I get up to start getting ready for bed when the window shatters. A gloved hand closes over my mouth, stopping my screams.

"You have five minutes to write a good bye letter to your precious Cullens. It must state that you left by choice, and no alluding to the fact that we are kidnapping you. And just for incentive…" The barrel of a gun touches my forehead. The cool metal taking away any chance of me escaping this. The Cullens' are out. I'm alone in the suit. No one can help me. So, tears in my eyes, I walk over to my desk and begin to write:

_To whoever finds this letter:_

_ I pray that Alice has already seen something, some inkling of the fact that I am leaving. Your future suddenly planning itself, other things. But if not, there are some things that you need to know_…

**Eli's POV**

"Is this the fastest that this piece of junk you refer to as a car can go?" I ask Carlisle.

"I don't want to attract attention from a cop-"

"Well then why didn't you bring Edward!" I exclaim.

"Eli, she'll be fine. We'll get there and she'll be fine," Esme says, trying to calm me down.

"I hope so," I whisper hopelessly.

When we finally arrive at the house, I know that it's empty.

I run as fast as I can, bursting through Leah's room door.

Empty.

I go to sit on the bed so that I can await the others when I see it: a piece of thick paper folded on the room vanity. The words _To the Cullens_ are written on it. Leah's handwriting. I grab it and head to the bed.

_To whoever finds this letter:_

_I pray that Alice has already seen something, some inkling of the fact that I am leaving. Your future suddenly planning itself, other things. But if not, there are some things that you need to know._

_This was my choice. I can only take so much pressure. I had to go back to my life, which isn't at this hotel. I'm so sorry. I can't even describe how much I don't want to write it. But I'm being forced to. For the good of my decision._

_I want you to know that I do hope you guys return home. I hope that you guys catch Seraphine._

_And, if it's Eli reading this, like I hope it is, I want him to know that I love him. But sometimes life gets in the way of things. Mine is taking me away, against my will._

_People do stupid things, like "go home, back to their lives," or kidnapping teenage shapeshifters. (That last thing has nothing to do with my current problems.)_

_I hope that you guys understand and are smart enough to figure out why I'm leaving._

_Sincerely,_

_The wolf that always hated you the most,_

_Leah Clearwater_

By the time I finish reading the letter, everyone else is in the room.

"She's gone," I whisper.

"We'll find her," Alice assures me. "We know that this wasn't her choice, right? That line that says, 'People do stupid things, like 'go home, back to their lives,' or kidnapping teenage shapeshifters.' Tells us that much."

"I agree," Edward says. "She would have been thinking about leaving, was it voluntary. I would have known before now.

"But who would kidnap her?" I say.

"I think we all know the answer to that," Hecate says as she walks into the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooooo. Hecate's back. Which probably means that Nukpana isn't too far behind. But who cares about that! I, for one, want to know who kidnapped Leah!**

**Who could it have been?**

**That will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**~Nephi**

**I like this writing this story more than I thought I would!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight is and always will be the creation of Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Ch. 15 **

**Seraphine's POV**

A lot of people don't like serpents, humans especially. Myself, I actually kind of like them. But, I guess that happens when your name means "serpent."

"Mistress. The people you expected are here," my servant, Tylla, announces.

"Good. Send them in," I reply.

"Mistress Sera," the first vampire who walks in says. He immediately drops to the ground to bow.

"Rise. Such niceties are not necessary." I say. He stands. The other men that come in behind him have a shape shifter struggling to break free from their twin iron grasps.

"Trust me; you can't escape," I say to the struggling shape shifter. She looks up and shows me one of her fingers. Charming.

"I don't know anything," she spits vehemently at me.

"I'm sure you don't," I say. "Guards, take her to the Vaults. In twenty-four hours bring her back to face me."

The next day, the guards bring the young shape shifter to me.

"Now Leah," I begin. "Tell me what your little vampire friends know."

"Absolutely nothing. At least, they haven't told me anything." She replies.

"Liar." I slap her across the face, most likely leaving a bruise.

"They know that it's you. That's all." She responds.

"Well. All right then. That's more like it." I say superiorily. "Take her back to the Vaults."

So. Unless the girl is lying, which I'm pretty sure she's lying by omission, the Cullen's don't know anything. Good. By now they should have gotten her sob story note stating that she left of her own will. The guards checked it, and they said that everything looked good, nothing stating that she was taken.

Now, our definitions of these things are very different, so I believe that Leah might have been able to let something slip, in which case I will be happy to thank her by killing all of the Cullens. I've never met a werewolf so bent on protecting _vampires_. It's pathetic and down-right unnatural.

"Tylla!" I call. She comes rushing in. I smile to myself.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Can you bring to me the guards who brought me Leah?" I ask.

"Of course." She rushes out of the room.

I have more than one problem to deal with. But I will separate my problems and deal with them that way first.

"Mistress Seraphine," they greet me. I see Tylla in the lead.

"Tylla, dear. You always do what I ask in such a timely manner. You are dismissed." She runs out of the room.

"Kyatar. You did well in bringing me Leah. Now get her friend Eli. I wish to speak to him." He nods and leaves the room followed by his team.

"It's been a long time." I muse to myself.

**Eli's POV**

_"I think we all know the answer to that," Hecate says as she walks into the room._

Oh, not good. This is _so not good_.

"So, Hecate..." I say, improvising. "What brings you here?"

"Shut up. You lied to us. Oh well. At least you got your punishment. The wolf is gone, yes?" She says. I nod.

Nukpana enters the room.

"Well. The other one is here, as well," Edward growls.

"_Sì, sanguisuga_," She responds. I hold back both my laughter and my defensive growl. Vampires are _not_ leeches. She should know that. Oh well.

"So, who do you think kidnapped Leah?" I ask.

"The Seer. Seraphine."

Well, even though it makes me feel stupid for trusting Sera, it makes sense. I just don't like it.

"And what are we going to do about it?" Jasper asks.

"I, for one, vote for us fighting them." A new voice enters the conversation. My head immediately snaps up to look at the door, where a man is standing. He looks around the age of someone who just got out of college, and he has black hair on the longer, shaggier side, falling into his bright blue eyes.

He looks like a tough loner, but he also seems like someone I could like. At least, until I catch the smell. Then I growl at him.

"Woah, chill out. Don't be so impulsive," he says. His amused, superior voice makes me want to break his face , but that would either kill him or start a fight, which we don't need right now.

"At least we agree on something," I say. "I vote we fight."

"Didn't the wolf just warn us against impulse?" Carlisle asks. "And fighting them would begin the war we were trying to prevent." Damn. He has a point.

"Yes, I did warn against impulse. And I have a name, you know." He says.

"Yes, at that is what?" Edward says quickly, clearly reading from my thoughts how much I _don't_ care. At least he's preventing the fight.

"Fenrisulfur." He says.

"Yes, my friend's name means wolf of Hell." Hecate says. "But he goes by Fen."

That name can be either a good omen or a bad one. If only I knew which it was.

I don't get to much time to dwell on my thoughts before several of the windows burst open.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Fighting! No, anyway, we all know who just so happened to burst through the windows at the worst possible time, right? So there may or may not be some fighting next time we see the Cullens...**

**Next chapter is going to at least start in Leah's POV. By the end it might have switched, but I'm not sure. It all depends on length. This chapter switched so much because it would have been really short (~ 252 words) without it.  
**

**~Nephi  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys really make me want to keep writing this story.**

**There are not going to be _many_ chapters after this one.  
**

**I do not own Twilight. Twilight is and forever will be the creation of Stephanie Meyer.  
**

**Ch. 16**

**Leah's POV**

How did I manage to get myself into this mess?

The "Vaults" are basically small metal cells that are used for _Mistress_ Seraphine's prisoners. Like me.

Yesterday, I wasn't given any food or water. Today, since I actually told her _something_, yes, it was an untruth, but it was something, they are allowed to actually attempt to keep me alive.

By now the Cullens have received my note, and hopefully figured out my hints. If not, I hope they find me soon.

I can feel my face starting to swell up from where Seraphine hit me. I want to kill her.

I almost don't notice when the guards come down into my Vault, since I'm lost in my own thoughts. But I hear the cell door close and immediately snap to attention.

"What do _you_ want?" I ask the head guard, Kyatar.

"We're taking you with us." He replies calmly.

"You're setting me free?" I exclaim, jumping up.

"No. We need you as incentive for the person we have to bring back for Mistress Sera."

"Oh." I slowly sit back down. "Well, then, I'm not going."

"You are."

"You going to make me?"

"Most definitely, yes."

"You and what army?" I note that he came down here alone.

He snaps his fingers and two more guards come out of the shadows. I might have been able to take Kyatar, but now I am way too out numbered.

**Eli's POV**

_I don't get too much time to dwell on my thoughts before several of the windows burst open._

Several vampires enter the room.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asks.

"That information is on a need-to-know basis. You don't need to know it. What you need to know is that Eli Lock is coming with us, even if we have to kill all of you to get him." The head guard says.

"Huh?" I say brilliantly.

"Mistress Seraphine wishes to speak to you, Eli." He answers.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to see _her_. As far as I'm concerned, we have nothing to talk about."

"Is that so? Well then, here's some incentive." He drags a wide-eyed Leah out from behind him.

The light of astonishment shines from my eyes. Almost imperceptibly, Leah shakes her head, as if telling me not to take the bait.

Well of course I'm going to take the bait.

"Fine," I sigh, defeated. The werewolf, Fen steps in front of me.

"What are you doing?" He asks. "Fight!"

"I can't."

"_You_ can't," he says. "But _we_ can."

Nukpana steps up beside him.

"Give our best wishes to our sister for us," She says. Then the guards are writhing on the ground in extreme pain generated from Nukpana's illusions.

The guards stagger to their feet as a shocked Leah finally starts to come over to us. One of the guards catches her arm and uses her momentum to throw her back into the wall. More glass shatters from the force of her collision.

"Leah!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Alice freeze. Another vision. If we make it out of this, I'll have to get her to spill what she saw. Hecate closes a cell phone.

"Help is on the way," she whispers to me.

"Sooner, rather the later, I hope." I reply.

The head guard finally bounces back, and suddenly the room changes. None of us can move.

"Now, we can take you the easy way or the hard way, Eli." He says.

"If I have to go, I'm going to go fighting." I respond.

"I hoped you would say that," he says, smiling evilly.

**Yay! Fighting! And Nukpana and Hecate seem to be changing teams so that they side with the Cullens. I guess that common enemies really do unite people.**

**~Nephi  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Yay! I finally updated again!**

**For some reasons these chapters have been harder to write. It didn't turn out the way that I was expecting it, but the characters choose their own story.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight.

* * *

****Ch. 17**

**Eli's POV**

_"I hoped you would say that," he says, smiling evilly._

The head guard immediately flashes into motion, but he is met easily by Emmett. I smile to myself. Emmett definitely got his fight.

I hear kicking on the downstairs door until it finally bursts open. Then more vampires come up the steps wearing black cloaks.

The reinforcements had arrived. This is good.

I run over to Leah and jump out the window. I hear screams following my leap, but I ignore them. The air around me parts easily, and I feel like I'm flying.

Leah, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be enjoying this. She screams until we finally touch the ground, and then whirls around on me.

"What the hell was _that_?" She exclaims. "You just jumped out of a freaking _window_!"

"Yes, I know that. Would you care to explain your point?" I say calmly.

"I don't think you understand. You jumped out of a _window_," she says through her teeth.

"Look, it was the quickest escape route." I say. "Now let's go find Seraphine."

"And how do you plan to do _that_?"

"Can you _please_ stop questioning everything I do?" I exclaim, exasperated.

I start walking, figuring that if she wants to follow, she can. I inhale deeply and turn quickly, following the strong scent of werewolf.

"Can you please tell me why you would even _want_ to go see Seraphine?" Leah asks after she catches up to me.

"Because Alice had a vision, and I want to know what it was." I say. What I really want to do is capture Seraphine, box her up, and send her to Volterra.

"So you can't ask Alice?"

"I could. If she wasn't in the middle of a fight." I say.

The trail ends at an old-timey mansion. There are wrought iron gates leading up to a gothic style stone castle. I smile and walk up the cobblestone path that leads to the door. I reach the porch and slam my fist into the door, using my full force. The door falls off it's hinges, hitting the ground with a loud bang. I smile and walk inside.

"Come on, Leah," I say. I'm not leaving her out here by herself. I don't trust Sera not to send guards after her and then execute us both. I'll be doing my own bargaining, thank you.

"Sera!" I call. "I know you're in here!"

She appears at the end of the hallway.

"Eli? Is that you?" She asks.

"We both know it is. Now you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do," I reply.

"It's been so long," she squeals running toward me. I'm not kidding. She _squealed_. She wraps her arms around me, but I just stand there, impassive. She steps back.

"Are you done?" I ask tonelessly. She looks hurt. Lying is a vampire's best friend, so I ignore her expression.

"You…you aren't happy to see me?" She asks.

"Stop playing dumb. All of us know that you aren't innocent."

At that she cracks a huge evil grin.

"How are my dearest sisters?" She asks. "I heard that they were helping you against me. I must say that I am pained that my former best friends could hate me that much."

"They're great. In fact, one of your guards is going to arrive with a very nice message from Nukpana. In the form of extreme agony, of course."

She smiles.

We come out into a lavishly decorated throne room. She takes a seat on a large onyx chair, streaked with crushed diamonds and gold. If it weren't so horrifying to behold, it would be amazingly beautiful. In fact, if it wasn't _Sera_ sitting on it, it would be beautiful.

"Please, have a seat," she says. A beautiful young girl comes in, setting out two fold-up lawn chairs. Then she leaves.

"Thank you, Tylla," Sera calls.

Leah and I take our seats, and I look over at her. She looks like a caged animal taken directly from the wild. I grab her hand and turn back to Sera.

"Ah, yes. The girl. Tell you what. Since I know why you came here, I'll make you a deal."

She smiles evilly.

"My life for her life."

* * *

**Author's Note: What will Eli choose? **

**~Nephi  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I decided that since it took forever for me to update Ch. 17, I would make it up to you by posting this one as well.**

**This chapter will not answer any questions from the last chapter, so we still don't know what Eli chooses.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight.

* * *

****Ch. 18**

**Hecate's POV**

My beloved sister sent us some of her more powerful guards to play with, but now they cannot take anymore.

The red light below brings me sick satisfaction. The guards are in there, tossed carelessly out the window into the lovely flame pit that Jasper so kindly started for us.

I watch as the Cullens leave to follow Elijah and Leah. Idiots. They are walking into a trap.

I turn at the sound of my name.

Fen was calling me. I walk toward him and face the reinforcements who so kindly and needlessly showed up for that pathetic fight.

"Well, obviously, that was not a fight that required your presence," I announce to them. "Luckily, that is not the fight that I called you here for."

Startled looks are exchanged amongst the black robed vampires.

"There _will_ be a fight to remember tonight."

Someone steps forward and is about to speak, but I already know what he is about to ask. And I will answer that in good time. I hold up my hand to prevent him from speaking, and even more astonished looks are exchanged. My sister, Nukpana, returns, dressed in her black robe with the bleeding rose embellishment. She hands me my matching one, which I slip on.

The bleeding rose is the symbol of our group. Only Fen, Ana, and I wear it on our robes though, because we are the leaders.

"I have it on good authority that the Voltouri are coming here. To Paris. They are going to take my sister Sera, something that will lead to mass destruction of not only the Denali and Cullen clans, but also the Order of the Bleeding Rose. Which is only logical because Aro fears us." I pull out another robe, this one white with the emblem of the bleeding rose on it.

"Sera is going to join us. And we are going to change the vampire world. We are going to overthrow the Voltouri. _We _are going to be the next vampire royalty." I stop talking to allow the anxious murmuring of the Order to die down.

"And we are going to take what is ours, killing anyone and anything in our way."

I hand the robe back to Ana.

"Even the Cullens."

_Carlisle leads the rest of his family down the abandoned streets toward the mansion where Eli and Leah are now. They don't know what is waiting for them. They can't possibly know that, not only is there an army rallying behind them in their abandoned hotel, but there is one filing silently into the gothic mansion that is their destination. They couldn't realize that they are about to be betrayed._

_They run, heading toward the trap that Seraphine and her sisters have set. They will have no part in the coming battle. Rest assured at that truth. The Order will rise to power again. They will take back what Aro stole from them all those years ago, and they will let the Cullens and the Voltouri watch their assent to power._

_The wolf is a setback. Eli is supposed to balance Sera, but setbacks are easy enough to dispose of. And Elijah will like this new arrangement, or he will be executed._

_And not by just anyone. By the wolf who is supposedly his perfect other half._

_And there are several questions that I have left unanswered, correct? Like my identity, for one. Ah well. You will get used to the riddles and cryptic codes of the new Royalty, or you will be herded like sheep and killed like the rest of the pathetic rebels._

_Let's just say that I am important in the future of human and vampire kind alike. As well as werewolves._

_I am the missing piece that is needed._

_But will they find me before it is too late for them?_

_Here's a hint:_

Light often lies hidden in the deepest depths of darkness. Hope can be found in the utmost despair. Hope will be where you need it the most, but in a place that you could never expect to find it.

_Did my hints give you any help?_

_I hope that they gave you some good ideas of where to find me._

_You'll need them._

_

* * *

_**T****hat was very different. I agree. **

**What could this mean? You'll have to keep reading to find out...**

**~Nephi  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: There are not many chapters left after this one, probably around three. **

**I do not own Twilight.

* * *

****Ch. 19**

**Seraphine's POV**

_"My life for her life."_

Oh, I am bad, and I'm beautiful, and I do what I want to. Or at least, that's what I tell myself after I named my price.

Elijah Lock has a hell of a decision ahead of him. Not that I would _actually_ kill her, because where's the fun in that? I'd keep her in a cage just in case I need someone to…_play_ with him. Play, in this case, meaning destroy, mutilate, exterminate, etc. I smile just at the thought.

I remember when my sisters and I first made this plan, how much I didn't think it would work. Now I realize how stupid I was. The idiots are playing right into the trap! They are doing exactly what we planned they would! Predictable much?

But then again, I am the Seer, the one who can see everything, with no restrictions. I know everything of any importance to myself that happens, blocking out the rest.

I can see that Elijah Lock will regret everything that he ever did to me. From turning me into a vampire to spurning me that day so long ago. And then he will also regret falling in love with a freaking werewolf.

"What kind of a choice is _that_?" He exclaims. I can see his jaw clenching, trying to keep control of his explosive temper. This is such fun, messing with him. Maybe I should bait him a little more? Just enough to crack his shell, of course. Nothing _too_ extreme.

I nonchalantly sneak a look at the clock on the other side of the room. I smile evilly, satisfied that my armies will be here soon. As well as Aro and his disgusting groupies.

The Order will at last be returned to the power that was once theirs, but under _very_ different leadership this time. My friends, the Cullens, will have no place in this world but serving as slaves to my sisters. I relish in this picture. I will make the Voltouri and Eli _pay_. It will be a most absurd, laughable event.

I look again at my old friend, almost sympathetic this time. Well, at least he won't be held hostage alone. He'll have his family with him.

A vision hits:

_The vampire serving girl silently slips through the back doors of the manor, following the predetermined trail that leads to the army. She silently shows them to the door, and they quietly file in. Then, she cracks a mischievous smile and closes the door._

_The twin sisters address the order, speaking calmly and quickly, relating the plans to them._

My evil smile grows both bigger and more malevolent than ever.

**Tylla's POV**

I hate serving vampires. That's just a fact, though I myself am one.

Maybe it's not that I hate serving vampires in general, just that I hate serving Mistress Sera. She forces me to serve so that certain things that are not in her favor will not be discovered.

I lead the army silently through the house, knowing that my mistress is watching every move I make, searching for even the slightest suggestion of rebellion. She knows that I wish to be discovered. She knows that I know everything and that I have no reason not to tell _everyone_ what I know.

As I close the door, I crack a mischievous smile, but not for the assumed reasons.

_If only they knew_… I think to myself. Then I snap out of it.

_Stop tormenting yourself, girl. They don't know, so terror will begin anew,_ I scold myself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Any thoughts on who the mysterious person from last chapter is? I believe that it will be most shocking when all is revealed...**

**I don't know if that will be next chapter or the one after that, but all will be revealed, and I can assure you that you will be shocked.**

**~Nephi  
**

But I can't help one last quick look through the window into the darkened forest, I can't help hoping.

**Eli's POV**

I am thoroughly shocked that Sera is capable of such cruelty. How does she expect me to choose?

I know exactly why she did it, too. She did it so that she would win, to preserve her own life.

I look over at Leah, who is looking at me, obviously alarmed. I sigh, just about to tell her my thoughts, when I hear something. Something so faint, that even with vampire senses it is almost inaudible.

Something is happening.

I have the satisfaction of seeing Sera stiffen before the door bursts open and the Cullens come running into the room.

And that is, in fact, when all hell brakes loose.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers! I have now made it to the 50 review milestone. Thanks for all of the reviews.**

**I do not own _Twilight_.

* * *

****Ch. 20 **

**Leah's POV**

I hear the door burst open and whirl around, anxious to see who it could be. I actually smile when I see that it is the Cullens. Ugh. I _smiled_. This kind of thing is not good for me.

I look wide-eyed at Eli, thinking that this is what we need, the turn of the tide we have been looking for.

Then I hear the rumble of footsteps, coming from both the entrance door and the back hallway.

_Damn_.

It was a trap.

**Hecate's POV**

I smile evilly when I see the manor.

We enter through the former door and charge into the throne room.

"Circle out!" I call.

Eventually we are spread out over the walls, awaiting the Voltouri and Sera's army.

We don't have to wait long before the Voltouri break in, the more important members coming through the ceiling, and the less important ones charging right through the front door.

I watch as Sera walks over to Eli, and smiles malignantly. Everyone in the room can hear her whisper to Eli.

"Don't mess with me."

Then she takes the robe that Ana is holding, the pure white robe with the symbol of the Bleeding Rose.

Aro's breath catches, remembering that night so long ago when he took away the Order's power. I smile evilly at him.

Sera's army enters, and they hold back the Cullens so that they can't fight. Two vampires for each of the Cullens, creating a hold that is unbreakable, even for Emmett.

Fen steps solemnly forward and knocks Leah out. Then he drags her back down to the Vaults.

When he returns, the real fun starts.

"See, unlike _you_, Aro," Sera begins. "I'm not going to give a lecture on the evils of your little coven. I'm just going to say that we are going to return the favor that you did the former Order: we are going to unseat you from your 'throne.'"

Aro looks terrified. Delicious terror radiates off of him, almost tangible. Jane and Alec step forward, but then so does Nukpana, who incapacitates them before they have a chance to start on our army. I nod to her.

"None of your tricks will work, Aro," I say.

"Yes, I quite agree," Sera says. "This is going to be a most pathetic fight."

Then we launch into motion.

**Tylla's POV**

I run into the room, silently, sticking to the shadows.

I sneak up behind the guards who hold Eli, and snap their heads off.

_Start a fire behind you,_ I will Eli.

I smile when the center of the room becomes lit up with the beautiful light of fire. Then, I snap into action, quickly throwing the heads of the guards into the fire. I whirl around and snap off the arms of the guards next, allowing Eli to move.

Sera's head snaps around to face us and we mutilate the guards.

"_Stop them!_" She shrieks.

The guards look at their prisoners, and then back at us, and they quickly decide that we are the biggest threats letting the others go. It takes about a second to destroy them.

_Run down the stairs in the hallway. Keep going until the end of the last fight, and then swing an immediate right. There you will find Leah's Vault. Understand?_ I compel Eli. He looks at me and nods, immediately realizing where the voice is coming from.

He runs out of the room, missing the beginning of the biggest power struggle in vampire history.

Eli's POV

I run where the servant girl directed me and immediately see Leah in her "Vault." I run over, quickly breaking the door off the cell.

"What's happening?" She asks anxiously. "How did you escape?"

"Easily, with the help of someone that Sera thought unconditionally loyal." She looks puzzled at that, but doesn't say anything.

I can hear the sounds of the fight, and immediately my thoughts go to the inevitable worry about if I come back or not.

"Stay down here," I order, turning away.

I'll send Edward down if I don't make it. He knows everything that I've been thinking since I intruded into La Push.

"Why?" She whines. "Don't make me miss the fun!"

I whirl back around. She stares at me with an eyebrow raised, just daring me to decline her wish. I sigh.

Then I lean in and press my lips against hers for a minute before I whirl and run back upstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: Awww! So emotional!  
**

**It would be so cruel to kill Eli off now, wouldn't it?**

**The battle continues...next.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! Without you I don't think that I would have been able to finish!**

**~Nephi.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. **

**Only one or two chapters left! So sad.**

**Enjoy the battle!

* * *

****Ch. 21 **

**Leah's POV**

"Damn him." I mutter when I realize what happened.

I walk around the Vault hall, alternating between feeling furious and between swooning. I wish I could stay furious at him. That would make everything so much easier. But as hard as I try to stay raging at him, I keep thinking about the kiss.

Ugh. I really don't need this right now.

**Eli's POV**

As I run back to the room of the battle, I attempt to shake the thoughts out of my head so that I can focus on the battle.

But as hard as I try, I keep thinking about what happened in the "Vaults." The impulse that I acted on, though I should no by now not to act on impulse. _Impulse_ is what got me into this mess. The impulse, no the _compulsion_ I felt all those years ago to turn a girl named "serpent" into a vampire.

I burst through the doors, immediately leaping into the fray, easily taking the heads of two vampires who attempt to attack me.

I run up to a large semicircle of guards that are protecting Nukpana, the only thing keeping Alec and Jane from incapacitating enemy vampires. I easily tear my way through, alternating between engulfing them in flames, lifting them, and ripping their heads off. I reach Nukpana quickly, and I am about to leap at her when she whirls around to face me.

"Bella! Shield Eli!" Edward calls.

My head explodes in pain, but soon it is gone, and I quickly take out Nukpana, nodding to the members of the Voltouri guard.

Now the fun can really begin.

I find Tylla and fight beside her.

"You don't need to do this," she says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"This is why."

The vampire she was just fighting crumbles to the ground. It doesn't appear as though he is in any pain, but yet he sunk to the ground, allowing Tylla to destroy him in about five seconds flat.

"What did you _do_?"

"I shattered his bones," she says innocently.

"And how is this possible?"

"I'll explain later."

The fight continues, and then the moon shines through the windows. Tonight is the night of the full moon.

"Somebody do something with the werewolf!" I yell.

Too late. The humanoid form of the werewolf has already replaced the human form. In his eyes, the maniacal light shines through. He moves about a step before a large wolf tackles him to the ground.

"Damn it, Leah," I mutter.

Soon the only vampires left standing are Hecate and Sera, as well as an almost complete Voltouri, the Cullens, and I. The Voltouri had some very heavy losses, including Dimitri, Alec, Felix, and Jane.

I quickly tae in the numbers of the Cullens, shocked when I notice that two people are missing. I scan the room. Still no sign of them.

I see that Leah managed to beat Fen. I smile to myself, but glare at her when she looks over at me. At least our expressions match.

We quickly circle Hecate and Sera, and I see Tylla enter the circle to face them.

"How could you, Tylla?" Sera asks, pretending to be heart broken.

"If the world was launched back into the terror and chaos that existed before the Voltouri, then everything would change." She leaves it at that. I trust that she knows what she's talking about.

"Yes, it would. For the better." Sera says.

Tylla sighs and steps back into our ranks, shaking her head sadly. Alice walks over to me.

"Are you ready for what has to happen here?" She whispers. Then she walks back to her spot next to Jasper.

"I hope I am." I say to myself. Of course I know what she means. Of course I know that it is going to be one of the hardest things I'll ever have to do, one of the hardest goodbyes I'll ever have to make.

I flash forward into the center, facing Sera.

"Eli," she whispers, her bottom lip trembling. She obviously knows what is about to happen. "Please. Don't."

I step forward, slowly, bracing myself for what I am about to do, forcing myself to do it.

"I have to." And then I rip her head off, throwing it into the still burning fire pit.

I walk away, and the others quickly finish what I started.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! The serpent is now truly dead. I almost miss her.**

**What will happen between Eli and Leah when they finally return to Forks?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: This has been awesome to write thanks to all my readers and my reviewers. Without you I could never have finished. It's the sad truth.**

**This is most likely going to be the last chapter. Leah and everybody else are back in Forks again.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

****Ch. 22 **

**Leah's POV**

Finally, we are back in Washington. I never thought that I'd feel this good about being _here_, of all places. But then again, France was my own personal hell on Earth.

I'm back in my tiny bedroom, thinking about everything, when I suddenly get interrupted.

"Get the hell out of my house!" My mother shrieks. I run into the room where she is, only to find Eli out the door. I walk through the door, pushing him with me as well before I start dragging him to the beach with me.

"You _do_ realize you're breaking the treaty, right?" I ask, trying to push him back to the right side of the line.

"Yes…"

"Then why are you here?"

"I had to see you."

What kind of idiotic answer is _that_?

"You could have, I don't know, _called_."

"And how does that have anything to do with sight?"

I sigh. "You're hopeless."

"Come on," he says. "I have to show you something."

I roll my eyes and run after him. Eventually we stop in a small meadow near the top of a mountain.

"Wow," I breathe.

I don't get to say much more before Eli kisses me. Again.

This is what the first one should have been like. Filled with a passion and an intensity that puts Bella and Edward to shame. Or Sam and Emily. No one could match us.

"Wow," I breathe again when he pulls away. _Way to go idiot!_ I scream at myself. Was that seriously the only thing that I could think to say?

He nods.

The rest of the day is spent in the clearing.

I think that I have finally gotten my happy ending.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hurray for happy endings!**

**Sorry about the length. I had no idea what to write for this chapter, but I think it was the right ending for the story.  
**

**Let me know if you want an epilogue or not. You have to tell me or I won't put one in.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! I'm thinking of making another Leah imprint story, so watch for that. **

**Remember: comment and let me know about the whole "epilogue" thing.**

**~Nephi  
**


	23. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I decided to go through with a short epilogue, detailing life down the road. It is very short.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, I hoped that you liked it.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

****Epilogue **

**Leah's POV**

The years have gone quickly, amazingly so. I remember them fondly, with a smile. The wedding was extraordinarily beautiful, beyond my wildest dreams. I hate to admit it, but Alice is incredible at all things party.

I wake up this night, and I see a little girl with long black hair and pale skin looking at me through her wide golden brown eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" I ask, worried. "Why are you up so late?"

"I had a dream," she says. Her eyes drop to the floor.

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad, could it?" I ask with a slight smile.

"No, but…when is daddy coming back?"

"Soon," I promise, pulling her into a hug. She has no idea what we are yet. I feel horrible because she will most likely have the shifting gene, and since she lives with a vampire…

We named our beautiful daughter Zanna. She has all the best traits of both of us, but we have no idea what is going to happen with all things supernatural involving her. I have never heard of a werewolf-vampire hybrid, so we kind of have to be the Voltouri's experiment. I just about ripped Aro's head off for even suggesting that, but unfortunately Eli stopped me.

"Alright," she smiles, showing her pointed teeth. I wonder what we're going to do about _that_. She starts school next year, and _someone_ is bond to notice the differences she shows.

She walks back to her room, and soon she is fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up and the first things I see are the butterscotch eyes of the vampire I have faced everything with. The vampire I would walk through fire for.

My fairy tale ending has found me at last.

**Finis**

* * *

**Author's Note: And this is where the story ends.**


End file.
